The Odyssey: Unova
by Darth Brain
Summary: Annabelle Joyce leaves her hometown with her two best friends, determined to explore the Unova region and befriend new Pokémon. On her journey, she will meet a variety of people and Pokémon, and come face to face with the symbols of Truth and Ideals...
1. Introduction

**Introduction: Brave New Unova**

The world of Pokémon is forever changing, with new regions, Pokémon and people being met and discovered by countless trainers every day. The number of Pokémon extends into the hundreds, perhaps thousands, no one is exactly sure.

What is certain is the passion Trainers have to befriend these amazing creatures, going on journeys with them, and making friends each day. Wherever Pokémon and people meet, excitement is sure to follow them as they grow together, to reach their full potential.

Even though there are those that would disrupt the balance between people and Pokémon, there are always courageous Trainers that stand up for their ideals, and protect the world from evil, no matter what shape or form it comes in.

Now, a brand new story is beginning in the distant and fantastic region of Unova, beginning in Nuvema Town, where a small group of first time Pokémon Trainers are preparing to set out on their own exciting adventures…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Awakening of Hopes and Dreams<span>**

_New Bark Town, Johto, 6 years ago_

A young boy stood looking at his now vacant house, his eyes red and puffy from several hours of crying. His auburn hair was matted down, making him look slightly older than his four years, especially with such a serious expression on his young face.

He gripped a gold locket that hung round his neck, silently wishing that he could have been stronger. Maybe if he had been stronger, he wouldn't have to leave…His family would still be whole.

A woman with dark red hair stood beside him, and gently squeezed his shoulder. He looked up, and managed a shaky smile. They both knew this was the last time they would see New Bark Town, and they wanted a firm farewell. The woman sighed, and took the young boy's hand, whispering, "Come on, Darren. It's time we left."

He nodded, and wordlessly moved with her to the car that was waiting to take them to the airport. He watched his home disappear, and made a silent promise to himself. _I promise, mother. I'll be stronger for auntie, and I'll never let her down_.

Darren suppressed the tears that threatened to fall, and hoped that this new start would give him the opportunity to escape his sorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Nuvema Town, Unova, 5 ½ years ago<em>

Two young girls were playing in the Nuvema Town park, laughing like carefree children were supposed to. The elder girl had fiery red hair, and was restlessly jumping around, whilst the younger tucked her golden hair back, attempting to keep up with her friend.

"So, did you hear about the new boy that arrived?" the red head asked. The blonde shook her head, and replied, "Only that he's from Johto. But _every_body knows that, Ally."

Ally nodded. "Yeah, mommy told me not to ask. She said he was sad. But no one knows why, Belle." Her tone suggested that she was less than pleased at not being able to talk to someone new, and make another friend.

"We might meet him at school," the Belle offered. "We can make him welcome."

Ally smiled and nodded, and the pair high-fived, already thinking of ways to introduce themselves to the new boy, and hopefully befriend him.

* * *

><p><em>Unova Route 1, 5 years ago<em>

A scream echoed through the wooded area, unmistakably that of a young girl. Seconds later, Ally and Belle rushed out of the trees, being followed by an angry Watchog. It roared at them quickly catching up, as they began to run out of breath.

"I told you not to touch it!" Belle yelled. "But you had to poke it anyway!" Ally let out an exasperated sigh, trying to run faster. "It's not my fault it's touchy!" she yelled back, desperate to get away from the angry Pokémon before it caught them.

There was a sudden flash of light, which blinded the two girls momentarily, just before a large, pink Pokémon appeared. Neither had seen one like this; it was a medium size, with small arms and legs, and long ears. As far as they could tell, it was definitely not from Unova.

As the Watchog was distracted, they made a break for the Town, happy that someone was watching out for them. The Watchog observed the Wigglytuff carefully, before the young boy appeared from the woods. "Okay. They're gone," he said to the Pokémon, and Wigglytuff went straight in with Pound.

The Watchog readied its teeth, to counter with Hyper Fang, but Wigglyfuff dodged, coming in under the strike, and catching the Watchog's jaw. The force of the impact knocked the Lookout Pokémon, sending it hurtling back into the trees. That's didn't stop the force of the attack though. Wigglytuff was also flung back, smacking into Darren and rendering him unconscious.

His guardian arrived as Wigglyfuff righted herself, and gasped at the sight. "My poor boy," she whispered. "Don't ever try to do that again. Call me if you see someone in trouble. You just aren't strong enough yet." She gingerly picked him up, ensuring that he had no serious injuries, and recalled Wigglytuff to her Pokéball.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Arren…" Darren whispered, as he was gently carried back towards Nuvema Town. Arren sighed, hoping that she could keep Darren safe. She had promised to protect the boy, and she intended to do that, but she recognised that he needed to develop his own strength. It was necessary if he was to have any Pokémon of his own.

As she returned to their new home, she made a mental note to watch out for those girls, Belle and Ally, and make sure that they didn't get into any more trouble. Arren also decided that she would get a decent Pokémon for Darren, when he decided to go on his own Pokémon journey.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location, Present Day<em>

The man walked along the elaborate carpet that led to the throne of the castle, an ornate crown held in his hands. His long, flowing green hair, medieval styled clothing and stern expression left no doubt that he was in control, and not to be questioned.

The six Sages knelt, three at either side of the room, bowing in respect. None dared to look up for fear of reprisal. Beyond that, they knew it was not yet time. The King had not yet been presented for the coronation.

The leader raised his arms, praising how far they had come in such a short space of time, and how the King would allow them to create the world of peace they all desired. All nodded and murmured in agreement, knowing the time was at hand.

The large doors opened, and the young man entered, walking steadily, at a controlled pace, his eyes closed, a stoic expression upon his face. Three attendants helped with his immaculate robes, allowing him to move unhindered towards his crown and throne.

The young man silently thought back to his childhood, surrounded by Pokémon, who had always been his friends. He made a solemn vow that what he did would be for the benefit of Pokémon, and any world that he was a part of would be devoted to Pokémon.

The Elder raised the crown, as two similar women watched their charge take his rightful place as King. Once the ritual was complete, the young man turned to face the Sages, raised his right hand in the air, and slowly opened his eyes.

Everything was now complete. The world for Pokémon would become a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sets me up for another Pokémon story. <strong>**However, this time around I am not accepting OCs, because I want to make the story wholly original. I might accept OCs for the character of the day, though, because those become tiresome after a while. **

**Anyway, this story represents my Pokémon fiction taking a new, refreshing direction, whilst I try to plan and write more for BlazeRuby and AzureSapphire, because it has been stick for a while now. Don't worry, though, I intend to see these stories to the end. **

**Yes, the final section was adapted from the opening of Black and White. It was needed to set up the story, and I don't want any comment made on it. I did the best with what I had. **

**There is a lot of foreshadowing here, designed to set up events for the rest of the story. Also, this was slightly based of the Pokémon Adventures manga, specifically the opening of Ruby and Sapphire. Which, surprisingly is my favourite section thus far. **

**EDIT: I combined the introduction and prologue, making some edits to the overall plot, so that everyone wouldn't be lost when they read it, and not put off my only seeing the introduction. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviews. Until next time, Slán!**


	2. Chapter 1

**All right, here's Chapter 1, and the 'true' beginning. **

**Now, review responses:**

**killeralchemist747 - Thank you for the interest. Yes, the intro wasn't the way I wanted, but I hope you find the overall story good regardless. **

**EmeraldCelebi13 - Thank you. Always a pleasure to work with you, and exchange fic ideas. **

**St Elmo's Fire - Hmm. Bad Farla rip off. Big mistake. Your own 'narrative' doesn't seem to have gone anywhere, so that is moot. It can be one or two words, like fish or fishes. Capitals are used in the manga and anime, so I'll just stick with what I get from 'real' grammar sources. I admit, I should have described the moves; that was an oversight I missed. It was meant to be cryptic, to follow into the first chapter, but no one reads between the lines, or asks the author directly. Last I checked, 'Odyssey' was almosy exclusice to me, and a region hardly matters in the title, so you wasted that point. It was designed to set the story up, but you dismissed it entirely. Stop trying to be a critic, when clearly you haven't read much. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Preparing to Depart<span>**

_Nuvema Town Trainer's School, Friday, 4__th__ June, 3:27 P.M._

Mr Joyce, the head teacher of Nuvema Town's Trainer school, shook his head, waiting for his ears to recover. Today was the last day of school, and as soon as the bell had rung cries and cheers of excitement had filled the room. The Trainers would all be getting their Pokédex and starters tomorrow morning, which would be Saturday June 25th. It was customary to let all students to be let out at midday on the final day of term, to get prepared for the next day.

Though Mark Joyce suspected that 99% of the students had been ready for the past month, since Professor Juniper has arrived, giving a presentation on Pokémon Journey Basics, and demonstrated what the Pokédex and Unova starters could offer the prospective Trainers. Every student had attended, and paid attention to every word from the Professor. A shame they couldn't do the same for their teacher.

Mark couldn't help but look out the window, looking at the glorious afternoon sunshine that flooded through. The windows had remained open the whole day, whilst he finished the administration end of the job, taking pleasure in the cool breeze that drifted in, carrying with it the scent of blooming flowers and cut grass. He took a sip of the coffee on his desk, as he filed the last student reports for the academic year and smiled.

A thirty eight year old man, he stood at six feet tall, his dark brown hair cropped, in a professional hair cut. His blue eyes were kind, yet held strength gained from years of adventuring. His green shirt had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, signifying he was finished the school day. A father of three, he had chosen to become a teacher long ago, because he wanted stability in his life, but also wanted to work with young trainers and Pokémon. He was perfectly suited and qualified for the job.

He couldn't help but drift back to his own days as a Pokémon Trainer, reminiscing on the days where everything was a adventure, and everyone worked together to achieve their goals. He has taken on the Unova League challenge, like so many others, fighting the eight Gym Leaders, before participating in the Unova Conference, and going up against may strong Trainers. He had even taken the Elite Four challenge, but lost to the Champion in the end.

Still, he didn't regret anything or any of the choices he made during his life. He loved working as a teacher, helping the next generation of Trainers prepare for their journeys and providing advice to students that had since graduated, like Bianca and Cheren, who were still pursuing their dreams. Of course, his friend, Ari Juniper had become the local Professor, taking over from her father, and many of their friends had would up working as Breeders, with the occasional Gym Leader that had gotten lucky.

As he finished up for the end of the year, Mark couldn't help but wonder about his class. They were all so young and eager, ready to get out there, and conquer the world. But every year, there was a small few that had to wait one extra year, and he never liked seeing a student sitting on the steps of the school on Saturday, when their friends had all left for their journeys.

His own daughter was going off on a journey now, and he wasn't planning on holding the girl back. Sometimes, you have to let children go off and make their own mistakes, so that they can improve themselves. Besides, there was no point in getting emotional over his daughter's departure, seeing as how it wouldn't be that last time they ever saw each other. They would talk over the Xtransceiver, and Nuvema Town would always be home.

As Mark sat down at his desk, ready to finish the last of his reports, he looked out at the fading sunlight. No matter what happened tomorrow, the children would all have interesting and exciting journeys that they would never forget.

Of that, he was absolutely certain.

* * *

><p><em>Nuvema Town pier, 3:32 P.M.<em>

The laughs of three children, on the verge of adolescence, drifted lazily across the Nuvema Town pier, accompanied by the gentle splashing of the waves, and the occasional Ducklett's cry. For all intensive purposes, this seemed like a typical summer afternoon in Nuvema, the first of many hot and relaxing days for many children.

That wasn't the case for the three young friends currently walking along the pier.

Annabelle Joyce, Belle to her friends, led the trio, a smile adorning her face, which was emphasised with her bright, determined blue eyes. Her long, blond hair was drawn back in a ponytail, reaching her mid-back, and was occasionally flipped by a gust of wind, rolling off the sea. She was wearing her school uniform, consisting of a mid-length black skirt and white blouse, with a pick satchel slung over her shoulder.

She was followed closely by Allison Wilde, though most people called her 'Ally' for convenience, who was joking and laughing with her best friend. Unlike Belle, Ally had fiery red hair that hung loose, just reaching her shoulders, and gentle amber eyes that exuded kindness. She was also wearing her school uniform, with a red sling bag thrown over her shoulder.

The last of the trio was decidedly out of place, being the only male. Darren Brett Keats, or DB for short, hung two paces behind his best friends, casually watching the sea, barely listening to the noisy conversation the girls were having. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his short, messy auburn hair, his calm grey eyes picking up every detail around him. He wore a uniform of black trousers and a white short sleeved shirt, with a black backpack slung on his shoulders.

"So, have you decided on what starter you're going to take?" Ally asked Belle, skipping slightly ahead. Belle, in reply shook her head. "I haven't really thought about it that much, considering how Cheren and Bianca have first choice, because they were held back for so long. I really don't mind which Pokémon I get, as long as it is cute, and not unreasonable."

"That'll depend on who chooses which Starter though," Ally said, hanging her head. "I heard that Professor Juniper has several wild Pokémon that have been included as starters too though. If worst comes to worst, I'm sure our parents can help out in some way."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Belle said, stopping when she noticed that DB was hanging back, sketching something in his notepad. "What about you DB?" Belle asked, backtracking to see what her friend was doing. Ally, intrigued, decided that she would get a glance too. Everyone wanted to know exactly what DB was always writing or drawing for.

"I haven't considered it," DB curtly replied, continuing his sketch. As Belle and Ally approached, they noticed that he had been drawing a Ducklett that had been flying overhead the whole time. DB was usually always silent, and this was no exception, despite the fact the two girls were now crowding his space. Internally sighing, DB pocketed the notepad, waiting until the girls moved on.

"Well, I've been thinking of getting Minccino, since Professor Juniper showed us one at her presentation," Ally said. "I love how cute that Pokémon is, and I can't wait to travel around the region with Pokémon and my best friends." Ally beamed at the two, and Belle replied in kind with a smile of her own, whilst DB nodded.

"It'll be great to finally get out of town, and see the rest of the region," Belle agreed. "I just want to see everything the region has to offer, from Castelia City to Dragonspiral Tower. It'll be amazing to journey together, considering how we've always been a team, since we met!"

Everyone agreed. They had been six, just entering Nuvema's Trainer School for the first time, and had become inseparable since that first day. Belle had stood up for Ally, when a group of playground bullies had picked on her for having red hair. DB had been sketching a Pidove that was at the school during the event, and he had prevented the group from getting violent, and befriended the girls as a result.

"Yeah, remember those days in the playground, under those berry trees and the afternoons we spent watching the waves here?" Ally asked. "We watched the Pidove and Ducklett, just letting time pass by. And DB did draw a lot of good sketches!"

"There was that song," DB responded, gesturing Belle. Ally smiled with Belle, as they remembered their childish song, 'Who's That Pokémon?', that they sang every day, watching any Pokémon that happened to pass by. They even had a few sleepovers, which deepened the bond of trust between the trio. Of course, Ally thought that there was something more between Belle and DB, because they seemed to be crushing on each other, but she couldn't prove her suspicions.

"Well, we're agreed to meet at Professor Juniper's lab tomorrow then?" Belle asked. Ally and DB nodded, as they wanted to travel together, after they had chosen their Starters. "We'll meet about ten, then," Belle said. "Sure. That'll give us plenty of time to hit Accumula Town afterwards," Ally replied, nodding. "We should also be able to catch a few Pokémon on the way," DB said. Of course DB would be thinking of expanding his Pokémon team. He wanted to befriend any and every Pokémon that he could, and help them realise their full potential.

The trio high-fived in their traditional way, before heading towards their respective homes, each one filled with many hopes and dreams that they wanted to pursue from tomorrow. Each one smiled in their own way as they thought about travelling together, and not having to put up with their parents.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later that night…<span>_

_Joyce Residence, 10:47 P.M._

Belle laid down in her bed, excited for the next morning. Her hair had been let out of its traditional ponytail, falling around her shoulders. Tomorrow, it would be cut to just reach her shoulders instead of reaching her mid-back. Her mother had insisted that long hair and adventuring did not work together.

She was glad to finally complete trainers' school, and her parents had allowed her to go on an adventure with her friends. Her father was ecstatic about it, seeing it as an opportunity to make friends and explore the Unova region.

She had her bag packed, probably for a month now, but had unpacked and repacked each night the past week. She was so excited to finally leave home, and see more of the world around her. On the desk there was a letter from Professor Juniper, with a general invitation to receive her Pokédex and starter, beside a picture of the three main starters of Unova: Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott.

Belle was still unsure about which Starter Pokémon to choose, but she figured that there would be a good selection in the morning, and she would still be able to choose the right one for her. Besides, it didn't matter which Pokémon she got, as long as she could travel with her friends, and explore Unova.

She hadn't decided on what path to take, but that hardly mattered, because she could decide as she went along. She would prove to everyone that she could travel, and be a Trainer just like her parents were, all those years ago.

The best thing about going on this journey would be that she wouldn't have to see her annoying six year old brother Tommy for a while, and that was much needed, considering how he always seemed to be hyper, and bouncing off the walls. He wasn't the type of sit still, and that irritated their parents, and their mother, Teresa, had joked that Tommy was the odd one out, so he would act strange, and Mark would reply that they were one away from all girls, which would have been better.

Belle was slightly sad that she wouldn't be around for her two year old sister Ella, who was just starting to make conversation with those around her, having moved on from single words. Of course, Belle knew that when her adventure was over, and she came back home, Ella would be at school, and she could teach her everything about Pokémon, as Tommy was just as likely to fight wild Pokémon himself, as send out a Pokémon to do it for him.

Belle drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with excitement for the coming morning, and the countless adventures that lay beyond.

* * *

><p><em>Wilde Residence, 10:49 P.M.<em>

Ally finished packing the last of her Pokémon supplies into her bag, setting it beside her door for the morning. She also chose what outfit she wanted to wear for her adventure. She took twenty minutes to do this, going through several outfits. After going through thirteen different outfits, and twice as many combinations of those outfits, she decided on what to wear.

Ally chose black shorts that just reached her knees, a blue tee shirt and a light grey cardigan. If she needed any winter clothes, she could have them sent to a Pokémon Centre, deciding to only pack spare underwear, and two extra shirts, with another pair of shorts, which were tucked away in her sling bag.

Ally checked the invitation form Professor Juniper, checking on the additional Pokémon that were available, ignoring the larger pictures of the traditional starters. She was very one for keeping with tradition, and enjoyed being unorthodox, something that she did not share with her mother.

Her mother, Susan, was not one for battles, or going off wildly. In that respect, Ally lived up to the 'Wilde' surname, unlike her mother, who was much more insecure when it came to travelling. Susan had been against her daughter going off her with friends to begin with, but she had been brought round by the benefits, which had been laid out by her husband, Jack.

Ally silently thanked her father for allowing her to go on the journey, and talking her mother out of sending her to a summer school program. There had been many discussions between her parents, before everyone agreed that she should be allowed to go on her journey, lest she become a layabout like her older brother, Holden, who still had difficulty with Pokémon. It was sad seeing a sixteen year old lose to a ten year old beginner. Those times, Ally wished she was an only child.

Ally climbed into bed, silently laughing on how she would be able to beat her older brother in a Pokémon fight, despite the fact his team should be stronger, and he shouldn't be such a pushover in his life. This was definitely going to be a fun adventure.

* * *

><p><em>Keats Residence, 11:02 P.M.<em>

Darren Keats checked that everything had been packed in his bag, and that his clothes were all laid out for the morning. His grey eyes glancing over everything, meticulously ensuring that nothing was out of place, and that nothing had been forgotten. He certainly thought more than he spoke, evidenced by his conversations with the girls, but they knew he silently approved of the topics they discussed.

Of course, his stoic silence was not because he was anti-social, in fact, it was far from that. Originally from New Bark Town in the Johto region, he had lost his mother when he was four, and his father had abandoned him long before that. He was placed under the guardianship of his aunt Arren, and they left for Unova, seeking a fresh start.

It had worked out well for them, as Darren had friends he could count on, and was set for his own adventure, in a region that he did not know as well as the others did. That made the prospect even more exciting, as he could grow, whilst learning more history and myths of Unova.

As Darren got ready for bed, he considered what Pokémon he would choose for his starter. There were many options, but he was unsure of which to go with. Every time he looked at the card from Professor Juniper, he thought of Johto, and the starters from his home region, and the wild Pokémon that lived there. He always had a small pang of regret that he was unable to stay in Johto, occasionally dreaming of what might have been.

Still, things had a way of working themselves out for him, as everything came good in the end, despite the bumps on the road he took. In that respect, he was certain that no matter what choice he made, he would be able to say that he loved Pokémon, and had people around him that he could always count on.

He opened the gold locket on his table, and looked at the picture inside. He smiled, seeing both him and his mother on his second birthday, before his mother had been diagnosed with cancer. The promise that had been made when she gave him the locket had always been on his mind, and he would now keep it. He would get stronger, and protect both people and Pokémon from those that would hurt them.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have Chapter 1. As you can tell, Belle will be the main character, and will be a slight change for me, with a slightly different Pokémon team than I usually work with, and not aiming to challenge the Gyms. Also, it is a first, because I have used OCs that have been submitted for other stories, or have been modelled off OCs I chose not to use in my other work. <strong>

**On a side note, does anyone want to guess where the surnames of my OCs come from? There's an OC of the day spot for anyone who is smart enough to figure it out. **

**I hope that this will be as well received as my other work, and I will again try to stick with the established timeline, so I will assume that Black and White take place ten years after the end of the Gen IV games, to avoid any confusion about the dates used. In this respect, I will assume Gen V takes place in 2021, and will use such dates. **

**Again, thanks to anyone who reviews. Until next time, Slán!**


End file.
